Apex Corporation Burglary
The 'Apex Corporation Burglary '''was a break-in at the St. Louis office of Apex Corporation. It was part of a smearing operation against Marsha Maglio, the older sister of Edward Maglio. Background ''Main article: Campaign against Fu Zedong Following the failed assassination attempts of Kyle Bates, Harper Michaels, and Edward Maglio, the Babylon Coalition decided to destroy the reputations of the Maglio family in order to gain an edge against Edward Maglio and his friends. To that end, a burglary was staged in an attempt to break into the St. Louis office of Apex Corporation and frame some of their employees in a smearing campaign in order to destroy the reputation of Apex employee and Edward's sister Marsha, in addition to causing a scandal. The burglary On the evening of February 21, 2019, Edward and his friends Cain Roberts, Destiny Butler, Priya Panja, Coraline Vincent and Jennifer Fleetwood were taking a walk in downtown St. Louis when they witnessed a cat burglar break in to the Apex Corporation building where Marsha Maglio worked. Suspecting the worse, Edward went into the building in hopes of alerting security, while Destiny, Coraline and Cain called the police. Once inside, Edward overheard a suspicious conversation between the burglar and an unknown person, which convinced him that something bigger was happening. To that end, he tailed the burglar to an office cubicle, where he found the burglar hacking into Marsha's office computer and writing up a Word Document under Marsha's name concerning false reports of workplace abuse inside the office. Edward confronted the burglar, holding her at gunpoint before demanding what she was doing. A fight ensued, during which Edward was able to unmask the burglar, revealing her as a professional thief and con artist named Anna Byrne. After subduing Edward, Anna attempted to flee the premises, but was soon confronted by Destiny Butler, Priya Panja and Coraline Vincent, who attempted to trap Anna inside the office until police arrived. A three-way battle between Anna, Destiny, Edward, Coraline, Priya ensued, which ended with Anna being apprehended by the police. Aftermath A statement by the CEO of Apex Corporation was released days after the burglary, thanking Edward and his friends for their preventive measures to stop the break-in. A police investigation soon followed, during which Anna Byrne divulged that she was hired by Fu Zedong to smear Marsha's reputation. It was here that Edward finally told the police about Fu Zedong's cheating scheme and that everything that had occurred, from the attempted assassinations to the burglary, as well as relinquishing evidence of his findings to the police. Acting on this, police decided to set up a sting operation to finally catch Fu for good. On the day of the Psychology exam the very next day, Fu was finally caught attempting to cheat on his test thanks to the evidence Edward provided to the police. Unbeknownst to the school authorities and the police, Fu had told the Babylon Coalition to set up an ambush for Edward and kill him before Edward could tell the school authorities (as he still hadn't told the authorities what he had done at this point). Category:Incidents